starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cularin
|sector=Thaere sector |system=Cularin systemLiving Force Campaign Guide |suns=2: Morasil and Termadus |position= |moons=2: Rennokk and Tilnes |coord=P-14 |distance= |lengthday=22 standard hours |lengthyear=300 standard days |class= |diameter= |atmosphere= |climate=Tropical |gravity= |terrain=*Rain forest *Jungle *Mountainous jungle |water= |interest=*Cloud Mountain *Hiironi irstat *Ishkik caverns *Kiallquis Mountain Range *Kiirloor *Sacred ch'hala tree grove |flora=Jo tree |fauna=*Dua-wurm *Kilassin *Mulissiki *Swamp womp rat |species=Tarasin |otherspecies=Humans, Wookiees, others |language=Galactic Basic Standard and Tarasinese |government= |population= |cities=*Bollin *Gadrin *Hedrett *Lissken *Mikish *Soboll *Tindark |imports= |exports= |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Metatheran Cartel *Trade Federation *Galactic EmpireUltimate Alien Anthology *New Republic }} Cularin was a planet in the Cularin system. It had two moons, the molten Rennokk and the barren Tilnes. The planet was known for its exotic hardwoods, especially the ch'hala tree. The whole planet was considered strong in the Force. History Cularin, initially inhabited by Force-strong Tarasin species, was first charted by the Jedi Order during the New Sith Wars: They tracked Sith Darth Rivan to neighbor planet Almas, in the Cularin system, and expelled him from the system. The planet Cularin was not settled or scouted. The planet was forgotten after 1250 BBY until rediscovered by Reidi Artom 232 BBY. From 161 BBY to 154 BBY, the planet suffered the Tarasin Revolt against the Trade Federation, resolved by the Jedi with the Cularin Compact. The Trade Federation eventually exploited loopholes in the Compact and gained effective control of the system, with the only other major power being the systemwide criminal Organization (Riboga the Hutt, leader of the Organization, had one of his offices there). The Federation lost control of the system in 32 BBY due to the Metatheran Cartel. The Cularin system also joined the Republic, and Lavina Durada-Vashne Wren was elected to represent the Cularin system in the Galactic Senate. Immediately after that, Senator Wren asked the Republic for continued military presence in the system, to deter pirate attacks. The Republic sent a fleet of the Thaereian military under infamous Colonel Jir Tramsig, who first built a base in the moon of Dorumaa, orbiting neighbor planet Almas, to analyze the situation and make the first attacks. Tramsig then built a second, bigger military base on Cularin, with its own private military spaceport for his four capital warships and eighteen patrol craft. Although Tramsig could not stop the pirates beyond their more bold attacks, or serve as an effective system police, he did manage to disturb local business with the increasing traffic — earning the contempt of the population. Shortly after the Battle of Naboo, the Cularin system literally disappeared from the galaxy for a decade, before reappearing just as suddenly as it went away. Many believe the phenomenon had something to do with the Darkstaff. The neighboring Thaereian system was tasked with protecting Cularin, but during the Clone Wars, Thaere's connection to the Confederacy was exposed. Lavina Wren opposed the increasing executive powers given to Palpatine. As a result, she was branded a traitor. Cularin was placed under martial law and occupied by clone troopers; as a response, the Cularin system withdrew from the Galactic Republic and established itself as a sovereign system. During the time of the Galactic Civil War, the Galactic Empire assumed control of all mining operations on Cularin. The Imperial occupiers ignored the native Tarasin, considering them to be primitive, and the Tarasin were careful to conceal their natural Force-sensitivity from the Empire. A number of rumors also circulated, claiming that several Jedi survivors of the Great Jedi Purge had taken shelter among the Tarasin. Following the collapse of the Empire, Cularin fell under the control of the New Republic. Trading concerns soon returned to the planet and the Republic reinstated the Cularin Compact, to make certain that the enterprises did not ravage the world. The Tarasin established diplomatic relations with the Republic and, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, a number of Tarasin expressed interest in joining the New Jedi Order, to participate in the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong. Appearances *''Knight Errant'' *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''A Cularin Presence'' *''The Resistance Within'' *''A Revelation'' *''TopWorld'' *''MidWorld'' *''UnderWorld'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Into the Storm Clouds'' *''Blown Away'' *''Consignment'' *''Mix and Match'' *''Find the Lady'' *''Operation Blue Star'' *''Shadows in Green'' *''Find the Lady'' *''Philology'' *''Force Concession'' *''Force Contention'' *''Force Convention'' *''Padawannabes'' *''In the Name of the Maker'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''Lockdown on Soboll'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''A Plague of Darkness'' *''The Heart'' }} Notes and references Category:Cularin locations Category:Expansion Region planets Category:Jungle planets Category:Galactic Republic planets